


A Beach To Walk On

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets that beach he always wanted, and someone by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beach To Walk On

Art by: Elfqueen55

The sun has dimmed its ball of light.

For here we lay on the beach of delight.

Soft sand spreads forth as it bathes my skin.

I am so lost in your beauty within.

Tangled bodies forged as one.

There is no one like us, none.

We kiss together like moths are drawn to a flame.

As the waves of love cover us, we show no shame.

 

 

 

 


End file.
